Fed - dictionnaire étymologique
fed = foi (i-e bheidhô-* = persuader, se fier à > gr πείθω “peithô” = persuader, πείθομαι '“peithomai” = se fier à, 'πίστις ‘pistis” = foi, confiance, πιστεύω “pisteuô” = se fier à se confier > gr.m πίστη '“pistî” = foi, croyance, 'πιστεύω “pistévô” = croire, alb bè = serment, lat fido = se fier, se confier, fides = foi, croyance, fidelis = fidèle, > it fede = foi, fidarsi = se fier, fedele = fidèle = esp fe, fiarse, fiel, port fé, fiarse, fiel, occ fe, se fisar, fidèl = fr foi, se fier, fidèle, roum fidel = fidèle, ang faith = foi, faithful = fidèle, bret feiz = foi, fiziout = se fier, feal = fidèle, got baidjan = forcer, aha beitten id, bitten > al bitten = prier, demander, inviter, V/' vito'', neer '''bidden = prier, da bede, sué bedja, nor be '''= demander, prier, v.bul '''běditi = forcer, poběditi = vaincre, rus убедить “oubiédit’” = persuader, convaincre, победить “pobiédit’” = vaincre = srcr ubediti, pobediti infl. rus вера, верный “vera, verny”, srcr vera, veran, tch víra, verný, pol wiara, wierny '''= foi, fidèle) '''avo fed = avoir la foi, in bun fed = de bonne foi, davo fed a '''= ajouter foi à, '''fed in Doj = foi en Dieu, avo fed in futùr = avoir foi en l’avenir, Kristan fed = foi chrétienne, in pej fed = de mauvaise foi, perlaso fed = perdre la foi, sepli fed = foi aveugle, foi du charbonnier, vakilan fed = foi chancelante fedad = confiance avo fedad in ekun = avoir confiance en qqun, he av tal mi fedad, mi polen fedad = il a toute ma confiance, u brek fedadi = abus de confiance, ki fedad = avec confiance, kest fedadi = question de confiance, kriz fedadi = crise de confiance, fed muv bore '''(es) = la foi soulève des montagnes, '''perlaso fedad = perdre confiance, u post fedadi = un poste de confiance, avo u sepli fedad in = avoir une confiance aveugle en, veko fedad inspirer confiance, vingo de fedad ekuni = gagner la confiance, mettre en confiance, votad fedadi = vote de confiance sia-fedad = confiance en soi fedan (occ fisançós) = confiant sia-fedan = sûr de soi fedem = fidèlement fedem vìa = fidèlement vôtre feden = fidèle adj & N de fedene = les fidèles, so feden a ideas, principe = être fidèle à des idées, à des principes, feden klient = client fidèle, feden maʒ = époux fidèle, so feden a u prodèz = être fidèle à sa promesse, feden retàl = récit fidèle, feden servan = fidèle serviteur, so feden sio som = être fidèle à soi-même, stajo feden a u fram a u ʒina = rester fidèle à un ami à une femme, u feden tradutad = une traduction fidèle fedenad = fidélité cur fedenadi = serment de fidélité, maʒi fedenad = fidélité conjugale, prem fedenadi = prime de fidélité fedi = de foi, relatif à la foi, de confiance fedi artikel = article de foi, fedi beklarad = profession de foi, fedi persòn = personne de confiance bunfedi = de bonne foi fedibreki = félon fedimàn = homme de confiance fedivalti = digne de foi, digne de confiance fedo ekun = se fier à, faire confiance à Fede ne d’asemad = ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, fed tu ne ma? = tu n’as pas confiance en moi ? un moz ne fedo ha = on ne peut pas se fier à lui, un moz fedo ha po deto hi bunes = on peut être sûr qu’il fera de son mieux, vu moz fedo ma = vous pouvez me faire confiance, fed ne ti rumenad = ne ne fie pas à ta mémoire, i fed ti vok = je me fie à ta parole, i zav ne ken fedo = je ne sais pas à qui me fier V/' afedo, infedo, kofedo, misfedo, perfedo''''' Category:Étymologie